


Hidden in the leaf

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gay, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Gore, Monogamy, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: Amidst mid battle and amongst the ruins of her comrades, Sakura Haruno becomes the one thing the enemey truly desires a little more than his self imposed law of world peace.. It all comes down to what exactly the fiesty kunoichie is willing to do in order to save her home as well as the other nations in the process..................A story of love at first sight... Where desire washes away countless decades of hatred as the most feared shinobie the combined nations has known is brought to his feet by one little girl.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Madara/Sakura fanfic... I had this first part written and saved for about two years now and I figured it was high time I set it lose.... If you guys like it so far, let me know please before I continue.....^_^....

... Part 1.. Amidst Chaos. 

.............................HAIKU(1)........................

        WE ARE WHAT WE CHOOSE.  
  THE PEOPLE THAT WE LET STAY,  
      THE THINGS THAT WE KEEP ❤️

...............................OOOO.............................

 

Bodies of all colours and sizes litters the battlefield in huge shows of brutality... One after the other he blesses them with the sheer power him and only him alone is able to wield... ... That famous Uchiha strength that rivals no other, well say for one that holds within him one of the tailed beast; but his strength was magnanimous to behold....... Every abled shinobie that this war has ensnared is forced to bare witness as sturdy fingers twists and weaves themselves in the flash of an eye, drawing elaborate signs for the sole purpose of their ultimate destruction.... He was a monster in their eyes, in their personal and biased opinions yet they couldn't help but marvel at the sight of him....

Madara Uchiha is what the world knows him by, the shraringan king that holds a candle to no other, not even his own reflection for he was that great... This war in which the world participates had been built from the shattered ruins of a dream he saw crumbled at the feet of old age, yet here he stands, young and able, quick and nimble and most of all above the heads of this new generation that seeks his end...  this was what he desired, a dream, his dream at long last realized as the Infinite Tsukiyome... It was an idea born out of the depths of desperation during an era where death was only known, but it was his idea, one that he kept alive in every slumbering cells of his body.... The day he happened across the injured blood mate with one eye Madara knew that all was not lost. So it was then and there that he devised his decades old dream with the aid of another. And what sweet results he yielded already, for the world was practically crumbling at his feet.....

To his left Obito stands proudly atop the head of the ten tails. His body practically merged with the chakra of the accumulated beasts while the Hokage's of the past and present, probably future as well, if there was one, engages in an all out blood bath...... But Madara sits idly, legs folded and arms firmly placed on each knee he sits in a corner and bare witness as his strongest enemy, Hashirama lays waste to the ten tails offsprings... A fight was promised, one that was as glorious as the last they had, so he waits and watches on as men and women alike are slaughtered one by one all in the glorious name of peace he sought.... 

To his right the brother of the first hokage battles relentlessly against an overgrown monster. He is aided by another who is covered in golden chakra, another hokage, Yondime perhaps. Yes he remembers that one. He died that night while trying to save the life of his mate, Mito's great niece and his new born child, the current Kiyube vessel, Naruto.... That one was strange despite being a jinchuriki. He undoubtedly inherited the Will of fire and a vast pool of strength that might some how overpower him. But, Madara wasn't worried in the least for his own end was far on the horizon and theirs were quickly approaching....  

The air was filled with clashing metals, the coppery taste of blood and battle cries of hopeless and hopefully alike warriors that believed in their purpose. He couldn't fault them for the morals they were taught, nor could he remain angry at the youngest Uchiha brat for siding with them. Now that boy had strength and a strong determination, perhaps just as strong as the Jinchuriki but he was his blood. The last remnants of a clan slaughtered for the wavering notion of keeping the fucking peace..... 

Where is your peace now Itachi?, he snickered at the heavens at the thought....

Yes, Madara knew all about Itachi's sacrifice for Konoha, he knew of the boy's defection and the burdens he carried for years on his back. The weight of having a younger sibling that saw you as a blood lusted murderer, the weight of having a nation brand you as the ultimate traitor, and the weight of a world that failed to recognized his sacrifices...... Madara knew of Itachi and Sasuke's like wise Obito's many afflictions for he was there from the very beginning........ 

This world has become dry and listless, bathed in the breath of hatred and greed and it is by his hands it shall be cleansed, by the ultimate fruit of dreams that this world of scum be blessed..... Madara was an idealist and therefore his resolve became unshakable. He would force them into submission and then put not only them but himself as well under the influence of the Tsukiyome.... 

Time was ticking by slowly as he watches on while his old reanimated enemy fought alongside the wooded version of himself.... He kept a wary eye open at that offspring of his, the blond child of hashi's son that bore the seal of longevity atop her forehead. She had strength and power being the current leader of the leaf village. With her reign came equally powerful warriors; like the last son of Sakamo Hatake and the pale looking like thing?.. The one they called the infamous orochimaru, he was the one that woke the others up, the one that murdered the third and was once a part of Obito's Akatsuki's gang... Madara also knew of orochimaru's part played in Sasuke's upbringing as well as his current role in not only awakening the former Hokage's but healing the present ones... After all, wasn't it him, Madara whom had laid waste to the lot not so long ago...?... 

To his far right the sight of the current Hyuga prince and princess were engaged in an all out battle between two large outgrowth. The grotesque looking thing was relentless but he had no doubt of its death at the hands of the Hyuga boy.... From their right stood another youth, one that trapped his enemies within his shadows like a thief, from the evidence of his power Madara knew that this child belonged to no other than the Nara clan...... Ahhh, such babies they were and yet they moved forward through this entire ordeal as if war was but just another day for them.. This wasn't the way he had planned for things to expire, all this bloodshed and turmoil were a part of his and the first's world, perhaps the third, fourth and fifth as well. But Uchiha Madara had long resigned himself to his death, leaving the dream of world peace through force in the capable hands of his prodigy Obito... But some one had awakened him, and judging by the new body he was blessed with Madara knew that they still longed for his dreams to be realized........

But judging from the lack of tear in his body, he knew that the conjurer of the undead was perhaps long gone, killed by the hands of some one whom had unfortunately located his hiding place. Unfortunate indeed....... This life was such a funny thing, he mused... So many lost theirs in this war, so many yet left to die and so many wishing for death rather than his forced peace.... Such a travesty indeed..... Shaking his head Madara resisted the urge to sigh but boredom was something that irked him deeply. Perhaps more than not getting his way, but Hashirama promised him something and by God he was going fight that wood using bastard if it was the last thing he did.... They were enemies, old enemies at that but their sides chosen in this war renewed their differences......  Looking out over the fighting shinobies made hum antsy, seeing them clashing blades and slicing flesh of the things produced by the tentails in glee and sending hatred through every hits from their weapons frazzled his nerves for he longed for a good session.... They were having fun, that much was easily readable......

"Hashirama!... Hurry up and get your ass over here before I rip your grand daughter's lovely throat out!".... He grinned after the yelled comment left his lips for it quickly garnered the attention he wanted. Not only had said man paused to glance at him but a few others that probably found his comment unsavory. Get use to it, he mused, it was his way of hurrying up things but he couldn't help but want to stir some mischief in the mean time... After all he had with in his powers one powerful shraringan, compliments of Kakashi and one swirling rinegan, thanks to his blood relative...... With one wave of his gloved hands came flying three sand ninjas, they swayed around like blowing leaves in the air and the sounds that exited their mouths amused him to no end.... Such a childish thing to do with the all powerful rinegan and yet he couldn't stop himself from toying with the screaming lot.... After a short while though he stopped his game and instantly placed them under the influence of his mangekyo, just for added fun.....  He was really bored by this time and decided to play with the two boys of legend, the ones the old man sage had prophesied about, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, his blood....... Might as well measure their skills he thought but oh....

what was this?.....

The earth was shaking all around him   
and from the looks on the other's faces they too were shocked by something they had yet to witness. In his near right he could clearly see the bewildered looks on the former Hokage's faces and beside them stood Tsunade, hashi's granddaughter who was smiling like a proud mother... What on earth was going on to even capture Obito's attention like this?... He needed to see, the need was strong and one he was sure to fulfill.... Kicking himself in his rested feet, Madara climbed atop a large boulder beside him in one majestic leap, its vantage point was well rounded and provided him a startling view of the shattered beyond repair battle field......... 

Different coloured eyes scaned his immediate surroundings but all they captured were dust and flying debris of all sizes and shapes, some as large at half of the ten tails body... With such a force majorly displayed, could have only belonged to the monster itself but amidst the settling particles he saw something....

                 pink?....

 

Pink, clad in green tatters and sweating profusely while soft looking limbs continued to wreck havoc at the incoming wave of hostiles, stood out like a sore thumb... He recognized the girl instantly, she was the prodigy of the current Hokage and fuck, was she tearing up a storm. No one was fighting, no one say but her. It seems her show of brute strenght captured all of their attention.... The way she moved and swayed from left to right seemed so effortless and when her fist connected with another hostile Madara felt a shiver up his spine.... 

What the fuck was this?... 

Who was this child that moved as though she were a goddess amongst men?...... .. He did not know her name nor her background but he trusted the seal of longevity that graced her forehead to speak as much as he wanted to learn at the moment... She was a prodigy and a dam good one at that with even the way she rendered her blond sensei in awe........ He continued to drink up the images of the young kunoiche like a knowledge starved man that sought the truth... Such monstrous strenght the pink headed one held in her grasps.... Rocks and boulders cracked from her fists, ground and structure quaked by the indentations of her punches and her enemies crumbled one by one at her feet like flying dust that threatened to sully her clothes... 

Who was she.....? 

The sudden need to know more began to egg his mind relentlessly the more he observed; and astonishingly Madara Uchiha found himself spellbound..... Even the boys of prophesy watched on, startled by her show in awe and perhaps fear????? Were they afraid of this little girl?... Well she wasn't little, perhaps at the tender age of sixteen but she was a girl fighting a man's fight and fuck the pinkie was dominating the field...... ... 

The reborn Uchiha skipped forward and landed beside Hashirama and the girl's sensei out of sheer curiosity...... Both Hokages immediately ground themselves but he waved their uneasiness off.... "What do you want Mada?" His long time enemy questioned with a frown but as he was was about to answer he immediately caught sight of four flying projectiles, all heading for the still fighting girl.... With out intending to, he reached out involuntarily and leaped forward, covering the distance between him and that of the pink headed one..... And just before the sharp looking stakes made contact he appeared in a blinding flash, kicking them away and grabbing his new found muse by the hips....... In the wink of an eye and by the sight of her beautiful jaded, blood soaked stare, they both disappeared, leaving nothing behind but loud gasps and Startling screams of no's and SAKURA's behind his tail......... 

So that was her name, SAKURA...??? How lovely and quite fitting .... SAKURA she was and safe also, for the time being, of coarse.......


	2. ........A Flower's thorn......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnaly an update for you guys who's been begging me for a new chapter. I hope it still sticks to the feel of part one and that it lives up to your expectations. Love Nefe28ostar 💕♥️❤️...

..Part 2...... A flower's thorn.....

.....................HAIKU(2)......................  
                  
                      IN THE SKY  
   WE WALK ON THE ROOF OF HELL  
               GAZING AT FLOWERS.

                                        Kobayashi Issa

.....................o0o0o0o0.......................

     

   Such fierce fire. It scorches the earth  wildly with intent to burn. Burn all that are willing and unwilling to kneel before it's power. Raw and alive the deliberate press of her fist singes his very soul, it tares at his resolve with each consecutive strike. Oh yes, she is wild, and it's refreshing, exhilarating the way her limbs twists and turns with killing intent. 

 

She struck from below, hitting him squarely on the chin, forcefully  shifting his equelibrium for just a short second. Unbelievable indeed the sheer strength this child, this earthly woman possessed that even the great Madara Uchiha found himself completely at awe. They way she bounced back each time his leg knocked the wind out of her system was beyond commendable, then again she had been trained personally by one of the great Sanins of this new era.

 

SAKURA!!!! he remembers their call too well. Her name mixed with both a sickening sense of love and fear, rolled off of her comrades tongues. God he heard it, them as they cried out in horror just moments before he whisked her away, hiding them both between the space that separated reality from dream; his inner world. 

 

She reeked of energy and youth, hatred and the pungent odor of freshly spilled blood. Oh but not fear though. No, Sakura smelled nothing of the fear that dwelt with in his shadow, and that was it. The IT that spelt her doom for now her enemy, the world's enemy felt his desire hightened to a point of absolute madness. Cradeling a broken arm, she launched forward once more, moving with just as much strength as she did on the battle field, and it was beautiful to watch.

 

Although lost in her every move, Madara still managed to dodge and weaved his partly covered body effortlessly, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his bare feet. A kick was delivered like a startling flash, landing squarely across his solar plexus. With that blow he crouched himself, but not for long. 

 

As soon as he was back on the tips of his toes, Sakura found herself enshrouded beneath thick unkept Uchiha locks. Her back ached painfully from the impact of colliding with the hardened ground but her attacker cared not, not when he was completely mystified by the swirling embers she held in the pits of her eyes. Like magma they illuminated and reflected off of his mismatched orbs and stupidly she caved at the given sight; frooze from the press of his right knee between her quivering legs. 

 

Madara then snaked a gloved hand up her body slowly, stopping for just a second as wayward fingers travelled between the space of her twin mounds. He heard the unmistakable hitch in her sweet breadth, felt the warmth and womanly fear that whispered beyond those silky looking lips.... 

 

So that was it then huh? Being played with in this manner meant absolutely one thing and one thing only.... This child still held with her the inocense she was born with.  A virgin no doubt.

 

A smooth sinful grin Graced his face then. It stretched effortlessly across flawed skin while fat deft fingers playfully massaged the void between her breasts. His touch sparked a new kind of flame for she began to fight now, her knees buckled and hands flailed wildly with indignant rage. Oh but her captor dared not relent his hold for he was excited. Not the monsterous kind that made beasts of men, but the sort that made men out of beasts 

 

"Shhhhh blossom" he whispered which immediately ceased her antics. "Don't make me hurt you now"..... But despite the seriousness of his tone, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist faster than the second his smile took to form. During Madara's short reprieve she flipped their somewhat compromising position and instantly anchored both of his hands against the ground. 

 

Incredulous

 

"You're in no fucking position to make demands Uchiha!"..... The way she spat his given title caught him ridiculously off guard, though something in her tone, something he didn't quite understand yet, captured his attention far more longer than he would have originally liked. It was his turn now to break free the bonds that weighed at him but the pink headed child simply smirked against his momentary shock. 

 

"Surprised, Uchiha?"....

 

"Completely mystified little one. Now stop this foolish game and let me up!"

 

Sakura tsked at him. "And what if i don't want to?".... What the fuck was she thinking. Exchanging words with this man was dangerous. A killed on sight sign hung permanently over his messy mane for decades since his falling out with the first. However, something about him begged her, it begged and nagged at her rationality with a different kind of curiosity; one she had never felt before.  

 

"If you don't then I'm afraid I'll really have to get serious with you".... Son of bitch, she glowered down at him. This time having completely rid her self of that dangerous inquisitiveness, she intentionally leaked more of her chakra into her fists and watched as it formed two tight green rings against his wrists; chaining him to the floor in a death lock. Quickly after, Sakura slipped a hand inside of her weapon's pouch and retrieved her last remaining kunai. 

 

"Good bye Uchiha!" ........ 

 

With in moments, the ground moved from beneath her faster than a heart beat, and once more Sakura felt her back collide against another solid structure as blood surprising started oozing from her right hip. "Aaghh!!" The differences from their earlier positioning however, was identified when Madara's well toned frame came into focus; one hand held out at the side as a shield against her while the other started to reform at the wrist. Clearly he had ripped his hand off just to break himself free. Tiny pieces of paper white substances drew themselves in the direction of his torn appendage and began mending the tare in his skin; forming and blending with each other until he was made whole again. 

 

"Zetsu!"..... Madara studied the midnight smirking version of the twin organism he knew from a time whence he'd defected. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned, completely bewildered at the thing for purposely invading his inner world and striking the girl behind him with out permission. 

 

What really was the meaning of this? The answer to that he knew not and also sensed he wasn't going to like it either from the unhinging expression the thing began to wear.... 

 

"You're time is up Uchiha for one way or the other the sacred tree will bloom tonight with out your assistance. You've done your part well my old dog. But now it's my turn to play".

 

Turning to regard the woman behind him for a split second, Madara saw the mirroring incomprehension as it too danced across her scratched up face. Their eyes made four then and briefly he relayed a message, silently asking her to stay put for a while. 

 

"Explain immediately before I do away with you?" He demanded. 

 

"Mother has no need for you any longer, Uchiha. You nor your loyal hound Obito. You see, before the night ends you will all return that which you've gluttonly covetted from the Sacred tree"

 

Completely nonsensical, yet Madara for the life of him could not afford to take Zetsu's threat nor words lightly. He had suspected for decades that something was not right with the darkened half, but having been all that enthralled with the idea of an idealistic world with out war, he played blind to the creature's every questionable move. 

 

"Who is your mother, uh-Zetsu?" Sakura's words startled him, Madara that was, though momentarily so it was still visible and had just proven to her that this man, this walking legend that all feared with every fiber of their beings, were no less or more a man; not a god or a monster they percieved him to be but a person made of easily sliceable flesh and breakable bones. 

 

"She was known as the Rabbit queen, pretty little leaf nin, but her real name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki"..... 

 

"Tell me?", Madara questioned, his even tone sounded chilled and lax, however that assumption could not have been further from the actual truth. "What precisely it is that you hope to accomplish by doing this?" 

 

Sharpened nails sprung forth from his hands. They grew dangerously into claws that were evenly dipped in the colour of tar. Golden eyes with pupils as big as a coin slitted themselves threateningly while they buried their focus onto the beautiful konichie standing behind the Uchiha's protective frame. "Nothing much you see. Aside from yours and every one else's death, just my mother's happiness".... He launched himself forward; leaping towards them with frightening speed at his heals. Sakura was harshly pushed out of the way before Madara's head connected against the spot she'd just vacated. 

 

Dust and debris flew every which way from the force of the impact, making it difficult for her to fully see what was taking place, but, from the deafening sounds of their commotion Sakura knew that Madara, was definitely fighting to save his fucking neck now. Another enemy had just showed his hand; one whose existence had completely managed to unhinge the greatest Uchiha whom ever lived. Such a startling realization didn't bode well for the people still stuck on the battle field for if this thing somehow was able to bring him to his knees, then they would be under a new threat, an unknown with the possibility of becoming their greatest enemy yet. 

 

Sakura stood her ground on full alert now. Jaded eyes darkened themselves to deep a forested green as they relentlessly followed the fighting pair's shadows, but the dust grew even thicker around them, making it that much harder to fully gage the situation at hand. Stealing a sharp breadth, she closed her eyes for a second and focused all of her energy on hearing. Fist met fist in mad flashes, creating a symphony of wild melodies as they danced a dance promising death.... Having been near him for far too long, She willed her senses on Madara. 

 

She honed them in and searched between the two for the one she was most familiar with in the room, and like lightening her eyes flashed open. Just in time for the massive frame that came hurling towards her. Taking a few quickened steps back, she coated her entire body with her life's energy mere seconds before he came at her and effortlessly caught him by a hand. Their eyes met once more in that quickened moment and another message was sent between the two before Sakura sent him back flying; body infused and made stronger with the aid of her own chakra.

 

What the fuck had she done? 

...............................


	3. ..... Naivety spelt his downfall.....

......Naivety spelt his downfall.....

.......................HAIKU(3).....................

     THIS WORLD OF SUFFERING-  
      EVEN IF THE FLOWER OPENS  
               EVEN IF IT OPENS 

                                      Kobayashi Issa

....................o0o0o0o0o......................

 

Panting frantically, while steady moving feet stomped their heals one after the other atop dry land, two lone figures rushed farther and farther away from the noisy battle field. Leaving worn down semi permanent impressions into the beaten soil, their owners sped behind each other; miffed for being sent away but at the same time releived to be given a short reprieve from all the surrounding chaos. 

A darkened pair of purplesque eyes regarded his partner for a moment, never relenting his pace for a second as they continued on with their journey. "Tell me, Karin, why again are we heading to one of Orocihmaru's hide outs when we're supposed to be backing-"

 

"Not we, idiot. I'm here because you chose to run off the moment Maru-sama gave his orders, not bothering with the details as usual. Now, you tell me", Karin spared him a iritable glance. "What was the plan had you actually made it to his toshoukan(library)?"

 

Suigetsu gave an indignant grumble beneath his breadth, not bothering to justify himself any further when he knew he had obviously screwed up by acting hasty. As soon as the words 'nearest hideout' slipped past the snake summoner's mouth, Suigetsu wasted not the opportunity to go play fetch for his master; a little unknown fact he would die than admit to.... " I'm curious though"..... They both came to a screetching halt upon finding the entrance of one of Sanin's base.

 

"About?"... The red headed woman easily took the lead now by yanking at his partially torn hood. Holding his position, Suigetsu waited until she rounded him and navigated her footing according to the directions their master had relayed. 

 

"Why are we even doing this. The war's still waging but we're here because of that missing leaf nin. I just-i just don't get it"

 

Sensing the wariness in his tone, Karin released a little bit of that  tension she'd brought with her from the battle field. He had a point, indeed. But this mission of theirs was more about stoping Madara than finding a way to release the Hokage's blossom from with in his inner sanctum. Besides- "Maru-sama's orders Sui, who are we to argue against them?"... 

 

"Do you always do what you're told Uzumaki?"

 

"Not always, but when I do, I make certain it's done with out questioning Orochimaru's motives. What ever he needs, spelt the promise behind our deal, remember it.... Now common. This way idiot, we dont have much time".... Usually, he wasn't one to just idly sit by and easily be accepting of the nonsense she spat from those Sasuke loving lips of hers, but he knew better than to question Karin's loyalty towards Orochimaru; figuring it was basically moot at this point. 

 

"What ever, the faster we leave this shit hole behind the better for me"......

..........................O0O0O0O0..........................

    
"Behind you!", Orochimaru dodged just in time to his old sensei's warning, barely missing the swipe of a hostile's sharpened form across the back of his neck. What would have been a rather fatal blow was easily evaded had it not been for the reanimated form of the man he'd murdered. All around them shinobies from different nations and ranks worked their tired bodies into the ground, quite literally for most had been pathetically beaten down by the ten tail's offsprings.

Behind him stood the first and second Hokage, both legendary figures that had managed to sparked the fire back into the hopless bones of the gathered forces. They too fought on despite having already lived their time so many decades ago. To their far right team Sarutobi, Asuma's of course, held their own against another hostile, flawlessly displaying their skills while the Uzumaki father son duo along side kakashi engaged Obito. 

 

"Orochimaru are you certain you know nothing on how to get Sakura back!" Tsunade shouted during mid battle. 

"If I had I wouldn't have sent those two off now would i, Tsuna" 

 

"And you call your self a bonnified genius, tsk!" 

 

"Well excuse me for being dead before I had the chance to catch up on my Uchiha history!", He shouted back which immediately garnered their old sensei's attention. 

 

"You died?".. 

 

"Yes he did!", The honeyed eyed blonde snickered before landing a powerful fist into another one of the tentail's children. The sound it made before shattering into a hundred splattered pieces momentarily quieted the battlefield. Yes, her fist was that mighty.

"Only for a short while, old man". He answered while connecting a foot across another hostile. "And just in case you're wondering whom, I suggest you look to your left".... Sarutobi Hiruzen followed his student's direction and swiftly turned to investigate his claim. Dulled brown eyes caught sight of black spiky hair. wrapped around his waist slept Orochimaru's signature roped bow twisting and turning as he fought evenly beside the Second. 

"Sasuke!"

 

"Yes Sasuke. Now would you lay off and let me focus?"... .. 

 

Tsunade landed with a harsh stomp to her feet, falling perfectly along side her sensei and former team mate. "Apparently death has made you an old sensitive fool, my friend. I'm just saying, you reap what you sow"... 

 

He rolled those serpentine eyes of his at them both, knowing of coarse that the Hokage was only trying to distract her self with some light conversation. Clearly the forced absence of her prodigy by the hands of their enemy affected her more than she was actually letting on. Then again and as much as loathed the very thought, had it been Sasuke, then kami only knew what he would have been willing to do in order to get the boy back; surely an unsettling realization given that the Uchiha heir bore the sole responsiblity for his death not too long ago. 

 

Incomprehensive spelt the bond often times created between student and sensei, and it knew not a limit as to the amount of affection one was allowed to harbour for the other. Glancing at the smirking teenager for the last time, the snake Summoner breathed a sigh of relief before taking on another approaching enemy... 

Death had surely made a sensitive man out of him.  

.........................O0O0O0O0.........................

"Fuckkk!"

 

"I got you princess!".... Madara swung his battered body to the left in the blink of an eye as Sakura came hurling towards him now. Catching her by the waist he held tight before launching them both up in the air; perfectly managing to dodge an incoming blow. Calloused digits squeezed tight at the exposed skin, making her hiss a little under his hold for the spot he gripped at had recently been healed.

Air rose up from their quickened momentum whch effectively cleared the ground below them. As the particles sought their own direction, the snarling sight of Zetsu came into view. Landing perfectly on their feet some yards away, Madara refused to relent his hold despite Sakura's subtle squirming. Although both shinobies had managed to deliver fatal blows to the darkened half, they kept their stilled focus on the approaching enemy; not wanting to be caught off guard in case he resorted to underhand trickery. 

 

As he came closer and closer, broadening that horrific grin of his, Madara tried to shield the woman standing beside him. However, little miss Haruno wasn't having any of it. Steeling her feet to the stable ground, she defied his unspoken order with hateful fire etched in every visible edge on her form; her resolve as obstinate as a mule. 

 

"I hide behind no man", she spoke bitterly. "Especially an Uchiha".... 

Despite his keen attention, said man faltered miserably by taking his strained focus off of his enemy for the split of a second; he was obviously startled by the pinkette's some what odd phrasing. Clearly a woman of the times indeed, but why was his name spat forth with such bitterness at it's helm? 

 

"You hardly know me woman?" He questioned, unable to disguise the slight tinge of bewilderment coating his voice.

 

"I know the mentality, and I've dealt with it for far more longer than necessary"..

 

"I'm curious!", Zetsu recaptured their combined attention as he continued on. "Why do you persist, Why do both of you persist when you know it's futile to fight?" 

 

"Your reasoning makes little to no sense, why would we spare you the effort of comprehending your nonsense?"... 

"Ha!"... Zetsu laughed at his former master. " Oh but she thinks other wise... Don't you Haruno Sakura?"

 

He had caught her and was now exposing that small fraction of doubt swimming at the back of her head. His tale, Zetsu's tale of the rabbit queen, his supposed mother sounded no more or less than a story told to genins during their first year. But she knew better. After spending nights upon sleepless nights buried beneath the former Hokages  personal items, she accidentally came acrossed the name Ootsutsuki on more than one occasion. However, they were no evidences giving weight to the written word, supporting what she had read, until now, possibly. Thankfully though, the one who knew best of his own documentations existed somewhere beyond Madara's inner world. 

"Nidaime-sama"(lord second).. 

 

Two pairs of eyes bore into her form. One pair slitted mischievously while the other broadened to a point of absolute astonishment.... 

"Lord second had documented long ago his findings on the Ootsutsuki clan, only known to be nothing but a falsified legend, then"... Sakura continued... "If we-"

 

"You honestly think I'll give you the time or day right now? Whether or not my claims are true, neither of you matter for death is the only thing that awaits at the end of this war. If not by my mother's hands then definitely by yours".... He gestured towards Madara in that moment, Sakura did as well. He had a point. Death was the only thing that awaited them either way. Be it by his own forced notion of a peacful world that seemed an amusing joke at this point, or by the sweat and blood of the many sacrificed shinobies; that is whether or not Zetsu's claims held some semblance of truth to them. According to Sakura, Tobirama held with in that egotistical head of his information pertaining to the thing's some what incredulous story.

In silence now, Uchiha worked his mind tirelessly for a way out of this mess, a way to right his wrongs just in case the creature's words were proven accurate. Kami above, how naive had he been?. Blinded by the death of his people and his brother, had driven him mad with overwhelming grief; so much so that he readily ate up the self conjured fable of a forced peace. He would not, could not admit to this defeat that easily, which had absolutely nothing to do with pride but the fact that possibly he, the great Madara Uchiha had been nothing but a glorified pawn from the very beginning of it all. 

 

Not taking his eyes off of his once faithful servant, Madara drew Sakura slowly into his side. Purposely choosing to ignore her sudden rigidness, he persisted until she was pressed comfortable against his naked hip. Thin snarling lips lowered themselves to her right side ear; making sure to secretly sniff at her unique scent before brushing at pink silky locks.... "Princess!"

 

Sakura froze the moment she felt his lips against her ear. Hot and mosit, his breadth fanned heavily across her tender skin before the press of a straight nose nuzzled itself into her hair. This was beyond strange, beyond  her personal version of the term. Being so close to a point of intamcy with this man, this insufferable tyrant brought forth to her wary mind countless unasked questions; some she would rather not have answered. 

"Lend me some of your chakra, I might have a solution to our dilema"

 

"And what if I refuse?" She whispered back, very mindful of their enemy's gaze as it bore threateningly into them a short distance away. 

"If you agree, and what he says is true to a certain point, then"

"Then?", She repeated, trying not to be too distracted by the strumming of his fingers across her exposed skin. 

"If you do then you'll not only have my full surrender, but my help as well; something your allied nation's would love to have should I be proven a pawn in this elaborate game of his"

.......................................................................


	4. .......... Comprehending Chaos...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually played inni Minni with the three ongoing stories I had out and obviously this one got the lucky draw. So here's another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it...Love Nefe 💕

........Comprehending chaos..........

........................HAIKU(4)....................

               ABOVE LIFE'S CHAOS  
       
 A BUTTERFLY FLAPS ITS WINGS  
             
             EVERYTHING CHANGES

                                           .....................O0O0O0O0..................                     

      
Chaotic described the vision playing out before him. Below his mighty perch, the children of this world and his summoned monster equivalently succumbed to each other's brutality with every passing second. His skin having been fully enshrouded beneath the glow of the accumulated chakras of the tailed beats, shone like a welcoming beacon for all eyes to feast upon. Aquamarine to a point of teal, Obito stood out like a sore thumb over the gazing heads of his enimies.  

Like a glorified god of his own decietful making he felt, looked, perhaps surrounded by dancing halos of charcoaled truth seeking orbs that onced acted as Pain's chakra demodulators. Floating above his head in circular motions they sought to protect him against every incoming hit his enemies drove; blocking, most times throwing their attacks off trajectory. 

Though he couldn't quite with stand them for much longer when in fact this job, this magnificent form of his spelt his elder's life's work. And as such Madara and Madara alone should have been the one to donne such a brilliant costume showcasing his immense power. However, the one in question remained strangely missing, which of coarse only further increased Obito's concerns. Especially so since he failed not only once but tiwse in reaching the elder's inner sanctum; a place that was forever opened to all Uchihas bearing their clan's blood line. 

These mounting worries and Suspicions grew to such a soaring height that they began to converge on each other in the confines of his mind; weaving, wrapping around one another until he became alarmingly distracted from the attacks of his enemies. Lightening, sharp, shrilled with all of its shocking violence bore into his unguarded back and drove it's current up fractured nerves in painful waves. It's sensation completely dreadful and threatening as they sought to explode every living cell housed in his body.   

 

Due to his momentary discreptitude another startling hit was delivered from the right; an awesome blow that immediately stole the gasping breadth out of his lungs. Forming a massive shield around his entire body, the chakra orbs once more gave their protection, though the laps in attention on Obito's part had already given Kakashi and his students the upper hand. 

 

"Sasuke!"..... The voice of one he knew from whence he were a young boy garnered his scattered attention and before he took the chance to outwit their next incoming wave of attacks, said youth was already upon him; arms holding tightly onto twin sets of  kusanagi no Tsurugi. His Chidorigatana lent static to the suffocating air around them all; screetching, crying out with blinding light that sparkled in frightening bursts of controlled currant. 

 

Oh, the hit from just one of his blades carried with it a force that could have easily sliced through even the toughest of minerals this world had to offer, much less a man entirely made of flesh. Late signaled the second as Obito's vision became encompassed by the rippling blur of electricity however, in the moments leading up to his hasty counter, the sky tore itself open and what ever crawled through, fell to earth faster than the eyes were able to receive.....  

 

Behind it's chaotic decension rose a woman, no a young girl bearing the soft colour of pastel pink.......

 

.......................................................................

    
    "Uhhh my back!".... She groaned from the sheer force of her own fucking impact. Dragging tired limbs and her battered form out of the man made crater Sakura panted, almost to a point of breathlessness as her body and spirit sought to beat the overwhelming effects of Madara's very own twist on Obito's Kamui....  Having been forcefully tranformed into an intangible object before teleportation certainly wasn't for the feintest of hearts; and this was her second ride. 

Sounds of nothing bore through that now desipating blur as she finally came to her senses. Staring all around, the eyes of her comrades, mentors and revived legends penetrated her vision, however, Sakura was here on an important mission and time was of the utmost essence for Zetsu had purposely trapped Madara into the world of his own making..... Faster than the blink of an eye she lept from her position while willfully blocking out relieved calls of her given name in lieu of their main objective, Nidaime-sama. 

But first Sakura needed to personally put an end to all of this unwanted bloodshed, to place a timer on the hands of war that sought to trap many more beneath its deadly grip.... Quivering fingers now clenched tightly to the miniature object given to her as a way of proving Madara's momentary alliance while wary, protesting feet  carried her body..... With in seconds and as the tip of Sasuke's chidori blades made its second descent, She was there.

 

Like the swift swipe of a sharpened sword, Sakura appeared before her former comrade; hair and skin a bloody mess. Placing herself between Obito and Sasuke, she immediately brought a halt to their battle by pressing a booted foot across the ravenette's exposed chest. Mimicking the wild rush of the gusting wind he flew in the opposite direction with barely enough time to react. 

 

"Sakura what the fuck?". Naruto's outburst was met with saddened eyes for a mere second before the wary pinkette swayed her form towards their startled enemy. Reaching out a hand to him, she waited knowing of coarse the many bewildered onlookers that bore witness to her somewhat treasonous act. With out even knowing why, or how Obito latched on to the presented apendage, hauling himself from the battered earth with trained orbs fiercly staring up at his odd saviour. 

 

"Sakura what the hell's going on?" Tsunade flitted beside kakashi in the blink of an eye; her glare hard and penetrating as it fell upon their enemy. Turning to regard the stunned Shinobies beside her, the fifth Hokage saw growing incomprehension as it made a mock of their senses... "What happened, where's Madara.... Girlie talk to me!".... 

 

"Im sorry Shishou and please do forgive me but there are more important things to be dealt with right now"... She turned from them yet again, choosing this time to not only focus her scattered attention of the enemy before her, but also taking the opportunity she needed in order to jab a pin into the bleeding sides of this war.... "I believe you know what this means, Obito-san"....

 

As though they were huge saucers, widened mismatched eyes ferociously ate up the given image of his master's name sake, his family heirloom that remained as marvelous and unscathed as the day it was forged. Lying dead center in the middle of the pinkette's sweaty palm rested the Uchiha crest; a masterfully crafted silver band bearing the stunning cut of the world's most rarest Ruby. Definitely the intricacy and craftsmanship of the guarded item were beyond doubt, especially so since he knew Madara and Madara alone carried the burning symbol like the proud Uchihas they were. 

 

"I- I don't -?"

 

"You don't have to understand, not right now at least but something came up, something urgent and dare I say threatening to not only us but your self and him as well"..... Sakura re-pocketed the given jewel, mindful still of her comrades strained focuses as well as one overly pissed Sasuke, now making his way towards them all.. 

 

"I- this can't be happening", incomprehension as well as apprehension borrowed their way into his stunned system... "Why would he when we're this close to achieving our combined goals?"..

 

"Somethings Obito-san, are more important than your far fetched dreams, But right now we both need your help".... Sakura carried with her conviction, hard and centered, and such a strong sense of it that refusing to believe her pleaful claims were as impossible as the will to not adhere to his family's crest.....

 

"Would somebody tell me what the fuck is going on, Sakura ?".... Tsunade's voice boomed loudly over their heads; deafening and filled with such a high level of curiosity, but she was ignored, painfully at that too. 

 

"He's trapped within the walls of his own making and is being forced to fight against Zetsu, the darker half. Something fishy is afoot Obito-san, and it's obviously serious from the looks of things. I am here for Nidaime-sama, and your help of coarse in re-entering Madara's inner sanctum"..... she pleaded yes, though the sickening tinge of truth that shone through jaded orbs were proving to be rather difficult to ignore..... Besides, Sakura held with her his family's only remaining jewel so there were no going against it's original owner. 

 

Mentally bowing, Obito regrettably resigned himself to the half spoken truth that spat forth from the pink headed kunoichie's mouth, albeit a little bit apprehensive yet to fully render assistance. However, it was beyond his control since he absolutely needed the elder to bring to conclusion this waged war.... "Do what you have to Kunoichie, but I warn you, should this prove to be nothing more but an elaborate farce on your end, I'll make you regret the day you were born".......

 

"Sure, why not add some more to the ever growing pile", She solemnly spoke before speeding past him. Sakura leapt over the short distance that separated her from Tobirama; barely managing to appear beside the shocked looking former Hokages within seconds.... 

"What the-!"

 

"Gomen Sandime- sama, im only borrowing Nidaime for a second".... Before said mentioned Hokage took the opportunity in comprehending the girl's somewhat bold statement, Sakura had already taken him by the arm while infusing her own life's energy with his in a rope like fashion; linking them both together with an unbreakable force. 

 

Faster yet and easily ignoring Tobirama's bewilderment, she reappeared once more beside Obito upon managing successfully to capture her prey. The time for explanations were beyond her control at this point, but, there dwelt within the flow of her rippling chakra the strong pull of resolve, heavy and suffocating; and it spelt nothing of treachery. Needles to say, the second Hokage gave into her unexplained actions for now; entirely for curiosity's sake of coarse and, the perfect opportunity to plunder his fist through the one that gave birth to this chaotic scenery.

 

Swift actions were needed to be taken Sakura reasoned, especially so since Zetsu's monsterous force were far mightier than Madara's thus far. Still, the startled faces of her friends, countless comrades and Senseis amplified that niggling sense of doubt stored at the back of her mind. But never mind that, she had a mission to see through for the man himself had given his word, swearing to surrender to them if Zetsu's claims were proven to be true in nature; and no one here beside the great Tobirama Senju was capable of sheading light on the yet to be understood subject......

"Hurry, we don't have much time!"

Obito nodded in response, before he made one last attempt at trying to locate his master. Before him, stood one questionably silent Tobirama, though the same couldn't be said for the others. 

"Sakura, what the hell is happening. You need to tell us something!" The fifth Hokage ran up to her with Naruto following quickly behind. Upon seeing the resigned but calm, calculative look on her great Uncle's face, she stood her ground for the time being.... "Common, where's the Uchiha, is he alive still?"

"Yes, what's become of him?" Kakashi too questioned on. Unfortunately for them, their beloved Kunoichie hadn't the answers they were looking for, or more specifically, the right kind of answers.... "Im sorry Shishou, but things have escalated far beyond this war. I can't explain any of it as yet, but  the threat of a new enemy is quickly on the rise, and we need Nidaime-sama's help to counter him"..... She turned now to regard the much too relaxed Hokage chained to her wrist, however the blonde Honey eyed leader caught on to something quite starling...

 

"We?".... 

 

"Hai, we"...... Blurred became the images of the pinkette as well as the second. Swirling in a circular motion their bodies twirled as they both were made intangible before the others very eyes; then like a monsterous vacuum appearing out of thin air, they were both sucked into the space that slept between this world and the very next..... 

 

"What the- Sakura!" Naruto leapt forward but was caught by Obito. The harsh press of his fingers curled around the youth's throat in a strangling grip, and for a split second the amusing thought of crushing the boy's oesophagus came to mind. Regrettably though, he relented his grip; enjoying briefly the sounds of the kyuubi vessel catching his breath while he writhed about on the ground. 

 

One step two, then another, Obito Uchiha reclined his bruised frame against the nearest boulder, his legs folded neatly and arms came to rest on bended knees. Staring intently at him, eyes of the combined shinobie nations remained silent but alert for the next wave of incoming attacks.... Oh he was miffed alright, so infuriated at Madara for lending such an item to a little leaf kunoiche of all people. It clearly showed where the man's head was.... 

Stealing a sharp but long breath, he regarded the helpless lots before him for a short amusing second, then finally and much to his chagrin Obito decided to put an end to all the bloodied gazes attached to bewildered minds..... "Enjoy your brief moment of cease fire. Don't ask!", Instantly he sliced through Kakashi's incoming question. "you have no one but her to thank for this!"

 

"Her?" Bitterly sasuke questioned the elder clan's mate

"Yes her, the one whose importance has just trumped my very own" visions of the very much covetted Uchiha crest quickly overtook his tired mind. 


	5. ............... Broken Dreams.............

.................Broken dreams.................

 

....................HAIKU(5)........................

                 ENGLIGHTENMENT  
                 
                IS LIKE THE MOON  
          
          REFLECTED ON WATER. 

       THE MOON DOESN'T GET WET,

         NOR THE WATER BROKEN.

                                          -Dogen-

....................o0o0o0o0o......................

 

One breadth in, one tired breadth out. He Paces his mind and wills his steady heart to be still as the world continues to crumble before him. Like cracked cinder blocks his dreams that once twinkled in the night sky now falls to earth like dry leaves bellowing amidst the wind. Broken and filled with fissures, they came crumbling down in thick chunks of incomprehension, doubt and apprehension. And although he didn't trust Zetsu's words as as far he could throw him, which was pretty fucking far; that still didn't mean that some of it, if not most of his tiresome mother loving rants weren't true to a certain point. 

Yet, paying the helpless witness to his somewhat childish, obsessive unloved banters roused not only the bubbling doubt Madara tried to simmer beneath his bones, but it also increased his ever growing trepidations. What if, just what if each and every spoken word that fell from  Zetsu's deceitful lips were true down to their very core? What if this life, this afterlife and former death of his, Madara's, were all for naught, and simply a well planned out scheme the darkened creature had crafted from the moment of his birth?

 

To be hainiously swindled in such a manner by the mere dream of a world with out hardship and bloodshed most certainly made a fool out of him, yet somehow and as he laid here, completely suspended in mid air by midnight tendrils that danced like boundless shadows, the great Uchiha's thoughts were all centered on one person, and the what if's of a life spent in the comfort of a woman's presence; certainly a mind boggling thought to concieve in a time filled with great peril and upheaval for lust, love and happiness were all comforts to a fool's heart, and he the greatest villian ever lived was most certainly no fool. 

 

"A penny for thy thought, Mukashi no masutā?"...(old master)

 

"Tsk!"... Madara spat at him; a not so great insult he knew, but when one's limbs were forecfully render immobile, even child like approaches becomes the individual's only choice of retorts... "Ive nothing to say to you!"

 

"Ohhh is that so, hahahah oh my sweet deciple!"

"I am no one's-"

"Yes you are, whether or not you accept these facts, you still are, and"... Zetsu came even closer to his prey. Large and deadly sharp at the end, his talons sunk into the other's flesh while one of his charcoaled hands forcefully cradeled his enemy's face in mid suspension. Angling Madara's bruised gaze towards his level, he tightened the midnight cords, an extension of his body, around his pawn's throat; watching as the snake like entities squeezed the life out of his insides... "Through you I've made my will, our will possible".... He backed away after a short while, relishing in the Uchiha's choked intake of oxygen, post - relent.

"The great Madara Uchiha, indeed I've no doubt your potency, the drive and force behind your name and nature, however, you were my puppet and i your puppeteer"

 

"I am no one's puppet you sick entity, least of all yours" Madara wheezed after each expelled word. Mentally he willed his one Sharingan as well as his rinegan to aid in his escape but like the olden creature the monster claimed himself to be, through some inconceivable force, he was unable to conjure the powers he needed. 

 

A disturbing realization indeed. 

"I have never been one to walk the trails threaded by others in the past and I am not about to start"

 

"What fucking nonsense!" Zetsu flew towards him in a wild rush. 

 

The wind produced by his quickened move jerked his captive's trapped frame. Mad with madness, zetsu used his bodily extensions and drove the groaning shinobie into the farthest wall; joyfully reveling in the sounds his back produced after connection. In seconds he was on him now. "You honestly think your thoughts were your own?... All those brilliant ideas that blossomed within that head of yours belonged to me for it was I that slept there, it was I that whispered sweet little nothings that giuded your way like lanterns through a graveyard"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 

Hard and stinging the edge of an unknown blade sunk itself into one golden eye. 

 

"Aaaggghnnnn, you bitch!" 

 

Still yet, with their new enemy furiously trying to retrive the kunai that anchored itself into his face, Sakura gave up her hold on one thorouly confused Tobirama and made a wild dash towards the creature. "You're starting to get on my fucking nerves!"... Aiming a hard kick to his sternum sent him reeling back a few yards, and as soon as his focus shifted, She rushed back towards Madara's aid. 

Finally freed, said man came to his feet; albeit a bit on wobbly side but that was to he expected, especially so since he'd been strung up like New year's lanterns for the world to see the moment he had successfully ejected Sakura out of his inner sanctum.... "What kept you so long?"

 

His question, though he expected it to be rightfully justified by an obvious answer, his tone on the other hand very much wasn't to his pinkette's liking. Narrowing those sinful eyes at him, Sakura fought against the urge to punch his egotiscal-ness into the ground, but, and fortunately for him now was not the time for such childishness. "Your prodigy needed to be uh, persuaded".

 

He turned to their guest now upon further understanding her tardiness. Dusting his massive frame off, Madara leveled his gaze on the one Senju offspring he hated more than fucking defeat. "Senju?"

 

"Uchiha?"..... Nidaime greeted plainly; his hands still yet to be unbound. 

 

"As much as I loath your very existence, I'm afraid your assistance is neccesassy tonight, if-"....

 

"Save you speech for another time Madara, you Fujūbun'na bōkun"...(Insufferable tyrant)... "The princess has already given me a full detailed account on our short trip here"... Seriously, Sakura had never heard the fearsome man's name being uttered with such intense scorn before. But the way Tobirama figuratively spat at him, felt personal somewhat; far beyond what ever documented historical records she had read. 

 

"Still walking with a stick up your ass i see, old chap" ... Oh the come back. 

 

"Still dying to have Hashi's up yours?"..... And another one, this time around, the second Hokage had obviously struck a tender nerve. 

 

Ohhhh the indignation of it all. Feeling more than a little bit miffed at being outed for having harboured certain uh-  'unexplained, unexplored romantic something' towards the first in the past, Madara's pride wasn't about to accept such a blow, especially with the way Sakura began to eye him rather differently. 

 

"Why you pale faced, silver haired Otōto aisuru kokkusakkā" -(brother-loving-cocksucker). "I'll-"

 

"OHHHH FOR THE LOVE OF - ACT LIKE YOUR AGE OR I'LL BURY YOU BOTH AND SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT".... Snap- crackle and pop, Sakura's patience had finally exceeded beyond its natural limit. Like a wild hurricane she came in the form of a storm; her voice loud and frightening, so much so that even the now lucid Zetsu that laid a few yards away froze with terror in mid action. Absolutely flabbergasted all three men stood, numb almost on the spot from her harsh unsuspecting outburst. 

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE WHOM, HOKAGE OR ENEMY I'LL SNAP YOUR FUCKING NECKS LIKE TWIGS!!!!!" ... She smothened her shoulder length pink mane and brutally ripped the other sleeve off, mentally calming her self in the process. Taking one step closer, Sakura approached the former enemy hokage duo.  They however, involuntarily took another back; whether it was done out of fear or simply a memorized reflexive response, neither knew.

Fair, frail looking hands took hold of Tobirama's bound ones and yanked at him forcefully. Having positioned him the way she wanted, the petite medic-nin/neo Sanin shinobie, began  the art of unravelling her restricted chains of chakra from around his wrist..... "Now, I want you both to get your shit together cause here comes trouble"....

 

"Sooooo?" The Uchiha centered his mismatched orbs on to his bold beauty as incomprehension threatened to make a mock of his mind. "As much as I hate to adimt it, I find myself at a lost as to what exactly transpired between you two during your brief journey. Does this mean-"

 

Turning her back towards him, Sakura spared a quickened glance; her face held no signs of smugness, but that jaded glimmer that loomed in her eyes on the other hand, had just undoubtedly confirmed their worst nightmares and, ultimately shattered his life long dream. " I expect you to uphold your end of our bargain upon conclusion of this war, Uchiha Madara, Shi no hakobi-te" (bringer of death)

 

And thus began their fight as they all flew towards the incoming enemy. With Tobirama flanking her right, Uchiha on her left, Sakura dove into the battle of her life, with all of her heart. 

..................................................

 

Step after step they ran atop broken leaves and dead shrubs before taking to the air. With steady feet landing on thickened branches, Suigetsu survayed their surroundings from a bird's point of view one level above his companion. 

"All clear?" 

 

Twin purples irises danced a dance seeking truth. They roamed and scanned every darkened corner as vigilant ears combed through each incoming wave of sound. "So far yeah. Come on up Karin, well arrive back on the field in no time once we take this route".... 

 

Rolling her reddened eyes at him, said woman easily matched his pace. "You've always been bad at giving and taking directions baka. Remember that one time you got lost trying to take a shit in Orochimaru's southern hideout?"

 

"HEYYYY, I thought we agreed to never mention that ever again!" 

 

"We? What we, I most certainly had never agreed to such a thing" the red head teased as they dashed from limb to limb; around her waist rested a grey make shift weapon's pouch, and inside, slept their Master's request.

 

" Ohhhhh - Anata wa mei-!" (you bitch)....  Suddenly, and cutting his not so clever retort short, the water loving Kiri-Gakure aka Mist viallge native halted their fast approach. With one hand, he signaled his partner to cease all possible movements. 

"Sui what's-?".....

"Sshhhhhhh" immediately, Karin adhered to the request and awaited his signal with each and every one of her senses on high alert. It wasn't until after several minutes, even more expired perhaps, before Suigetsu finally broke his silence. 

 

"Do you hear that Rin?"

 

Straining her ears, Karin still came up with nothing at this point but the sounds of the wind passing between them. "No I don't, what's going-"

"That's it!"

 

"It what, Sui?"  

 

"Precisely it, nothing Rin. It's the sound of nothing, no metals clashing or dreadful cries of death. There's nothing but a sickening stillness and the wind".... Finally, it all made perfect sense and terror, like an ancient blade sliced through them both in deep cuts as realization dawned. 

 

"You don't think?"

 

"I most certainly hope not. Common!" He encouraged as they began their journey, this time more rushed than they previously had.  "The faster we get there the more we'll know"....  And so they leapt, from tree to tree and branches one after the other while fear of the unknown, the unimaginable curled itself around their hearts like one of their master's lovely little pets. 

 

 

 

            
                  
    


	6. .......... First step...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this fic. Anyways I hope my readers are still faithful . Have a good read every one.

..................... FIRST STEP.................

....................... HAIKU(6)....................

             
              WE FOLLOW A PATH

   LACED WITH BROKEN HEARTED-       GLASS,

     REPEATING THE PAST.

                                   D.Walton.

...................0o0o0o0o0o.....................

   Time, the unit by which we measure our days, our every waking second. Time, the great bringer of changes and quite unfortunately, the now newly transformed conundrum most, if not all the barely livid shinobies were forced to endure. Such a travesty the notion of patience seemed, to some more specifically than most; to idly await one's own demise as the waves of an eerie calmness consumed their every thoughts. Pure madness was what it were. 

About a hundred or so, barely hanging to the unraveling thread of hope, yet they clenched their jaws, balled their fists and steadied their wary hearts to not give out at such a crucial standpoint in time. Nins with medical training did their best to patch the patchable, survivors of the demised mourned their losses while those too wary to carry on simply laid there, stuck within a war of their own. 

How pieccefully he sat. So astute looking, filled with otherworldly patience under a heavenly glow. Ah no doubt the essence of the many creatures trapped within the grasp of his forced servitude. His every move garnered quickened thoughts of alarm, his every expelled breath seemingly filled with intention;  the very dangerous kind. The loathsome Budha, yes, the allied forces gave life and name to this new Obito Uchiha for his posture oozed just difiance, an incredible sense of god like prowess. Yet, even with all this seemingly heavenly attributes, and as sinister as they knew he were, the Kages of the past, the present, the Sanins as well as Konoha's most revered squad seven, budged not in the presence of looming danger. 

 

Incredulous were these people, absolutely fearless and it was the sight of them proudly surrounding each other, proudly standing their grounds against an unmovable enemy that lent strength and hope to the wary. Over head, the sky remained drenched beneath the thickening haze of darkness. Below, the wind stirred up its own troubles but everything else remained the same; especially the lingering worries that egged each mind about this sudden act of ceasefire... Still, with these questions spinning on a continuous replay, none chose to voice their concerns, as of yet. 

 

.

.

 

.

 

.  
   

  "What the hell's happening?"........

 

No answer but a deep darkened frown marring the bloodied stains stop his forehead. Although he was naturally inclined to put them all out of their miseries, Obito was hell bent on forever playing the card of ignorance, especially when it came to dealing with Kakashi; his once olden friend. His other reason for this sudden mute demeanor rested on the abled back of his mentor. Just what fuck was he up to? First with his sudden disapperance along with the leaf's blossom, and secondly, the sudden reapearance of said woman along side his family's old hidden heirloom. Obito couldn't make heads or tails of the entire matter, which played a part in him not wanting to, or in this case, not knowing how to explain the unexplainable. Still though, figuring that the advantages lied in divulging a little of what he knew or thought he did, he finally decided to put the lot out of their fucking miseries. 

 

"Orochimaru!!!"...… The battle field stilled itself. Breadths caught involuntarily as heads spun themselves in his general direction. "Get the hell up here, now!".... Not quite the tone he should have used when summoning the very prideful Snake enchanter, but with the over tapping of forbidden powers trapped with in his inner world, Obito lent privaledge to his tongue and not his brain. Unfortunately, Orochimaru wasn't as quite entertained as he were. He should have realized his miscalculations too, especially since the albino looking thing had never bowed to his whims in the past, inspite of being on the inside of his true identity. 

"You're grandmother, kami rest her soul, is probably rolling in her bloody grave, Obito".... And as expected, Orochimaru wasn't about to bow to him now.  "If you want something from me, I suggest you tame that tongue of yours"

 

"Orochimaru don't-" Tsunade hurriedly stood in his way. Too scared to bring an end to this cease fire but still hoping for a change of pace other than this suffocating threat the stillness brought. "We can't afford to anger him, not when we know nothing-"

 

"Tsunade-?".... Her best friend put to ease the quickened rhythm of her heart. Seeing, more than feeling her plight, he gently lent her his calming aura by placing a warm hand stop bruised shoulder. "It's alright. The Uchiha and I have history and right now my senses are telling me he's not about to start something".... The snake summoner leveled his gaze with that of the resting being. "Not with out his master's permission. Am I not correct Obito-san?" And there it was, that slithering gaze and the parting of wicked lips that gave life and meaning to his little tease. 

"Tsk"... Came the other's reply. He should have known better, really should have. Of all the members of the Akatsuki, this one was proven most difficult to tame. "Say what ever you wish".....

"Oh I'm just teasing you Obi-san. It's been a while hasn't it? "... Now mimicking the other's posture, Orochimaru settled himself as though he too were made of heavenly stock. "Now then, what is it that you desire of my presence dear?".... 

"Tsk" ... Boredom, absolute boredom and the notion of not being able to fully comprehend his master's mood swings were getting the best of him. "I am willing to share some insight to you and your uh-cooherts, that is if you're all interested in what my master is doing TO your precious medic-nin".... Ohhh there were no mistaking that gaze of his as it penetrated them all menacingly before singling out his once teammate. A wicked snarl, and then that cool mask of indifference retook his features. 

 

There was no doubting the horrified look dancing in those dam eyes of his, Kakashi's that was, nor the fear that cast a darkened veil over Tsunade's and the Ninetails brat. Ohh the joy it conjured to know that she was the centre of most of their universes, that crippling factor that anchored them all to this miserable existence. Had he knowledge of this prior then certainly he could have used the pretty little thing to his full advantage, given just how much she nauciously adored baby Uchiha as well. "Ah where was I... You're all still obsessed with the missing nin, are you not?"

 

Team seven stood on pins and needles at this point. Tsunade more so than the boys. "It's that obvious, Uchiha, just tell us what you will or what you feel comfortable with sharing"...

" Hahaha!", He laughed. Mock and scorn laced his voice now. "What I want HOKAGE-SAMA, is to tear into your flesh and have your people see how much of a useless thing being a village leader is. That is what I truly want-"

" OBITO that's enough!" Minato's words were heard long before he materialized beside one much too clam looking Sanin. "There's no need to be this vicious. Haven't you made your needs and desires known already?"

 

Trapped in the mids of a verbal war between student and master, Orochimaru was begining to taste the bitter biles of anger quickly rising at the back of his throat. Not that he had better things to do with his time, but his eyes were ever fixed on his own student, and this meddlesome bickering banter was beginning to put a damper on his already sunken mood. 

 

"OBITO. YOU MIGHT BE MY ENEMY NOW BUT THAT'S NOT ABOUT TO STOP ME FROM FUCKING WITH YOU THE WAY I USED TO IN THE PAST" On the edge indeed and his outburst quickly stole everyone's attention, 

 

Wonderful. 

 

"Now", like an erie calmness after a storm, Orochimaru rein in his composer by taking one long deep breath before speaking. "Excuse my out burst mina-san(everyone) but i believe you promised me an explanation of what's really going on with the leaf's missing in. Am I wrong?"

Recollection of his past spent with Orochimaru never left a good taste on his tongue. And the fact that he'd learnt of the Sanin's secrets long after said man knew of his, didn't quite conjured fond memories either. Resisting a shiver, Obito finally relented his obstinate demeanor, for now atleast.  
"Earlier when your fellow nin-"

"SAKURA!"

 

Kakashi stopped him dead in his verbal tracks. " Her name is Sakura and since we've honoured your master by using his given name you might as well honour our nin by using hers".... With his arms folded and eyes closed, Hatake too played the crass role he'd been met with by the other. Fortunately for him, Obito decided to not rise to the obvious taunt. 

 

"Earlier when SAKURA, reappeared before us, she brought with her the Uchiha heirloom, the only in existence"

 

" What does that have to do with-"

 

"It was given to her wasn't it?" Inquired the first Hokage, Hashirama as he stopped his grand daughter's own Inquiries.

 

"Precisely. And you know what it means when a man offers a woman his family's only crest, and an Uchiha man no less?"... Tongues were silent while gazes filled with ignorance bore into his skin like senbons. These bunch were definitely something, then again Obito hadn't a clue as to whether it were true ignorance on their part that rendered them speechless or the implications of what he was truly saying. 

"I see", came the first reply and as expected it fell from the lips of the one that sat before him unafraid. Casting his vision towards his best friend. Orochimaru gave a sad smile before serpentine eyes met with that of Sasuke's. The boy no doubt already came to the right conclusion.  
"What my former- student meant", and yes, he could see the astonishment sparkling like wild fire in his their eyes. To learn of his and the Uchiha's past, to hear him call the other his former student surely unhinged the masses. "Is that your precious Sakura has caught the-"

 

                B. O. O. M

                          B. O. O. M

                                B.O.O.M  
   
   

The sky cracked open and with that the unannounced arrival of four tumbling figures came into view. But the colour that caught each eyes was pink. Pink in all its pastel glory swaying in the wind haphazardly. The gathered soldiers hurriedly sprang to their feet as did the few that dwelt amongst Obito and Orochimaru's lot. The entire battle field came to an agonizing standstill as the pinkette continued to fall; behind her Tobirama also penetrated their visions as well as the fearful sight of the one whom started it all. Madara.

"Why isn't she slowing down!" Naruto, upon being the first to notice, immediately began to lose it. Frantically he shouted while he hurriedly made a move to grab hold of her before she collided with the ground. Lava like toned chakra started to liberally coat his form and out sprang his inner demon's nine glorious looking tails; all in extencion in aid of catching their falling team mate. Kakashi, Sasuke and the others too mobalized them selves. Wildly they scuttled like ants below the falling trio, settling their bodies into positions, however, their collective assistance wasn't needed in the least.

 

All saw it, as clear as day. Vision of long black spikey mane began to flew towards Sakura in mid air. It's master shirtless, and held with him eyes of death. The momentum behind his speed produced booming sounds that threatened to blew their ear drums and in a wild flash, faster than normal eyes were able to perceive, black collided with pink momentarily.

 

No one saw at first but they felt it, the impact they made as all three shinobies finally made contact with the wrecked beyond recognition battled field.  Dust and debris of all sizes came flying in every which way direction. Some as large as men, others, the size of mighty trees. And after a little while these blinding particles ceased their tirade and out emerged the sight of one proudly standing Madara Uchiha; tall and dangerous looking, bruised and almost beaten down, yet his eyes held that majestic gaze that crippled men, and with in his arms cradled the bloodied figure of Sakura Haruno.


	7. ..........Changes.................

.........CHANGES.................

.....................HAIKU(7).......................

        YOU PUNCHED ME DOWN,  
      
         THROUGH BLOODY TEETH  
      
            I GRINNED, LAUGHING

               AS I ROSE AGAIN.  
      
                    
                                      Devon Strang.

.................o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...............

                
         
        LIFE. It often times comes with numerous surprises; equally planned and unplanned bouts of unexpectedness. The odds of them, the majority that were, leaning towards the brighter side of things were unfairly outweighed by moments soaked in horror. Moments so unexpectedly painful that the mind refuses to abandon logic, mostly control; leaving it to hungrily, biasly consume the given images it was presented with. 

Panic, hysteria; a compulsive or sometimes involuntary reaction towards a moment promising great grief, a moment filled with unimaginable sorrow; one final and fatal blow that drastically alters our reality. Ah yes, thus spells the real definition of true horror, self mortification laced with the bitter side of astonishment; precisely the view Tsunade and the others were meet with. 

Slumped looking, splattered with an unholy amount of blood of which kami knows whose; barely livid and lying so awfully peaceful within the damnable arms of their enemy, there she slept. With one seemingly lifeless arm pressed up against his naked torso, the other tightly secured by him, Sakura was being cradled as though she were an injured infant being cared for by a dear loved one. The seal that once graced the flawless skin atop her forehead had long since vanished; it's reason, most likely to do with her having expelled almost all of her chakra, including her reserves. 

Both of her arms were bare. Her sleeves perhaps lost during what ever intense battle she might fought with in the Uchiha's inner sanctum. Flabbergasted spelt the Godaime's mood but second thoughts and her own precious life were damned things, for kami knew this helplessly lying, fortunately still breathing pinkete was the closest Tsunade had ever known to having a real child; aside from Shizune of coarse. 

Behind her hastened approach towards their foe and her sleeping prodgeni, Naruto as well as Kakashi swiftly followed with equally quickened steps. Minds heavy with fear, hearts burdened with sorrows, they crowded the duo regardless of Madara's threat level. 

"Kami no- SAKURA!!"..... Oh there were no mistaking it. That obvious hitch in the Godaime's voice; the sound of her words being choked right out of throat, and the unfathomable horror. Yes, nothing but horror shining through what was supposedly a once vibrant honey coloured gaze. 

In a wild rush she was upon him, teeth all bare and ready to bite, fists folded and ready to descimate the unholy bastard that whisked her beloved student away. "GIVE HER TO ME NOW YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!"  Tsunade made a quickened grab for Sakura, obviously wanting to pry her resting body right out of the Uchiha's grasp. But sadly, said tyrant out right refused to part from his princess's resting  frame.  

Madara's blatant refusal to relent his hold on Sakura as one could imagine, was meet with just fury. However Tobirama, the wise Kage he were decades back, decidedly interjected himself between his great nice's mighty fist and his once olden enemy's smug face. 

"Tsuna behave!"... His warning instantaniously quieted her and the others over thinking minds. "Do not let your emotions get the best of you, not now when we're all in danger. Madara and Obito included"... 

Silence; absolutely nothing but a dead suffocating stillness lingered for a while, until-

" What precisely happened?". ... Bewildering came Hashirama's tone as it penetrated said stillness. In the wink of an eye he were amongst the gathered lot now. The time for explanation it seemed were upon them, though every second wasted now in helping the others unravelling this some what fucked up outcome, meant one more advantagous second for their new foe. 

"We don't have time for this, Tobirama?" Madara's sudden newly found tolerance towards the Second managed to fully unnerved all the other Kages; allied nation's included.  
"He could be anywhere and time is of the essence".... Finally he relented his his hold on the sleeping body cradled in his grasp and gently, far too gently laid her out in the open arms of her former sensei, Hatake. His hesitancy and murderous glare towards the silver nin on the other hand weren't unnoticed. 

"Tsuna?, Nidaime called. "she's all right. The blood on her body, most of it I presume, belongs not to her. But, she had worked extra hard and as such needs some rest"... He sighed whilst trying to formulate a means in way of convincing the gathered nation's about their enemy's astonishing change of heart. Luckily for him, said enemy had already came to a viable conclusion all on his own.

"I can practically see you murdering those dam brain cells of yours right now Senju" Madara teased. "WHERE'S THE YAMANAKA GIRL?" 

Ahh, how could he have forgotten about the blonde heiress? Tobirama Senju wanted to stick his feet down his own fucking throat for having the Uchiha one up on him this easily. But still, with the way the psychopath sounded, Nidaime knew that the poor blonde was probably soiling her self right now. 

"Don't scare the child Mada. Your face alone is frightening to look at right now, muchless combined with that short temper of yours?"... 

Bristling and anxious, said being almost fell for his best friend's taunt if not for the bright patch of blonde hair that came into view. 

"Y-you called?" ... There were no doubts about it. Into Yamanaka was beyond her self with fright. Fear of the unknown, fear for her best friend's life, and fear of the being whom stood above her in a menacing fashion. Dark spikey hair cast a sinister glow over her quivering body in a manner mimicking that of Shikamaru's very own paralysis jutsu. As though caught, somehow fixed in some sort of fucked up trance that offered the mind nothing but a quick, painful death, Ino couldn't lift her own damnable legs, muchless move her heavy tongue if not for the First's timely interjection. Resting a warm hand atop her head, Hashirama lightly reassured Ino in the kindest of ways. Instantly a familiar warmth flooded her system, conjuring a feeling laced with trust and calm; one that mimicked the exact sensation she felt whilst under the protection of Naruto's and the nine tails combined chakras. 

"Do not fear him dear", Hashi placated lightly. "Just do as he says. For now atleast"....... 

And how could she not adhere to such a spoken request filled with such sincerity?.... "Hai Shodai-sama"

"Are you quite done yet?"... And as expected Madara was dangerously teetering on the edge of his final nerves. "I need you CHILD to link mine and Sakura's minds to the others. I DON'T care whether or not you're up to the task, just do as I tell you to".... 

Not that it was an easy feat, but Ino sensed the urgency, and upon mention of her best friend, she was more than ready to heed his order. Kakashi repositioned himself near her, and so did Madara. Both seated themselves, with Sakura comfortably sleeping in the silver nin's arms yet, as the young Yamanaka heiress steeled her mind. The rest of the battlefield payed extra attention to their formation, knowing not what to expect at this point. Close by, Obito stood with Orochimaru, both equally lost in their minds own conjured monologue; trying and failing miserably in comprehending Madara's sudden shift in plans. 

Beside her stood Shodai-sama. His aura silently lent courage; just the thing Ino needed before taking one finally, deep breadth. Hands came down. One resting atop glorious looking, surprisingly soft Uchiha locks while the order carded lovingly through pastel pink; threading it's way through a familiar sensation. Her mind became as clean as a slate and with in seconds she came into connection. Firstly with Madara's then Sakura's, and finally with the remaining shinobies that gathered anxiously awaiting insight. 

..........................

"Tobirama, catch her now!".... Madara urgently shouted above his old enemy.   " Do not let her touch the groun-ah!".... Zetsu cleverly found his opening at last by using the Uchiha's momentary distraction to the best of his advantage. One end of his spider like talons embedded itself deeply in to Madara's left shoulder while his back was turned. 

"Son of bitch!" 

"Give up master, i have you all beaten already and still you persist. Are you not tired?".... He laughed, as if meaning to mock his former leader's failure. Below, the sight of the Second Hokage and that pink haired wretch sickened him even more for he really wanted that bitch dead; her along with the rest of her kind. The sound of bones being shoved back into it's rightful place did offer him some miniscule semblance of solace though.  Silently it spoke of the level of pain, damages he'd inflicted on the little thing. However, nothing were sure to grant him more joy now than to see her drown in a pool of her own fucking blood. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"..... He screamed and flew towards her, much faster than Madara and Tobirama were able to perceive. Grabbing Sakura by the torn neck line of what was once a proud symbol of the leaf, Zetsu recoiled his fist at the go. Ohh but unfortunately  he bitterly misjudged the entire situation.

Seconds before his fist was about to make it's contact, pink bloody lips curved in a smug fashion met his gaze. Eyes, one swollen, one not, glimmered at him dangerously, and before he could have countered his own move, their owner, Sakura, wrapped her hands around his exposed neck in a dead lock. Her legs encircled his waits seemingly in an intimate fashion, but they knew other wise. 

"Got you now!"..... 

Tripping him awkwardly down to the rubbled ground, she pressed her weight into him and continued to squeeze the life he was blessed with right out of his throat. Beneath her, he struggled and flailed miserably. Legs fought for control while his own hands came up to hers; a futile attempt in trying to sink his claws into her flesh. But they never made contact for Madara and Tobirama took hold of them, both assisting Sakura as she sought to end Zetsu's life. 

Yet still, he was an olden being, a creature long born before his two bothers, and a creature never the less for he had not a true physical form; forever trapped within the shadows of his siblings, the ones that were blessed with flesh and bones, a life he knew all too late. So needless to say that Zetsu regained his composure with in seconds of Madara's and the Second's combined Strikes. Before, he was limited as to the amount of shadow like tendrils his body produced for three seemed his limit. But now, as if his mind had just reawoken after a century of restful slumber, he felt the rise of an unknown energy boiling with in him; and instead of three, out sprang fifty or more extra whip like limbs. The first few coiled them selves as though they were made of springs, and instantly latched on to the two males above his view. 

"FUCK!!" 

"WHAT THE-!"

Sakura barely had time to re-adjust her self, but long before her partners were dangerously tossed a few feet back, she became the center of the darkened being's attention. About another twenty or so midnight cords latched themselves around her body now, while she remained positioned above their master. 

"NGH!!".... Horrifyingly Zetus pierced into her skin with out a moment's hesitation. "AHHHH!".... Sakura screamed as his cords bore holes in to the flesh of her arms and through her thighs.

"NOOO- SAKURA!!" As one could rightfully imagine, Madara was beside himself with fear. Before them, him and lord Second, Zetsu had fully managed to strung her up, forcing them both to bare witness as he palyedfuly sunk his tentacles like extension further into her body. "I ca-cant move!"....  She struggled to gain control of her own movements, writhing and failing miserably with in the limited freedom he allowed her. "Mada-!" Tears slid freely down bruised cheeks in lines that spelt of immense pain. Her jaded eyes grew dull, one shade darker from its original vibrancy as the seconds ticked on, and blood; there were so much blood. So much so that Madara was begining to loose his fucking mind. 

"Help m-me- AHHH!" 

"Let her GO you bastard. Your fight is with me. LET MY SAKURA GO!"... 

"HAHAHA!!!. The world must be dying, or are my ears really deceiving me?" He mocked. " Your Sakura?.. as I recalled, you Uchiha's cared very little for the ones you couldn't use to your full advantages. What's so special about one. Little. Pretty. Leaf. Nin? " With each spoken word, Zetsu brought the bleeding woman one step closer to him; after all she really didn't possessed any threats now that her limbs were fully rendered immobile. 

"Tell me, has this little nin captured your fancy Uchiha?" He spun her around, making her face them, still with his darkened tendrils firmly planted in her flesh. "Pink hair, forested eyes, beautiful porcelain skin and a body as such!".. roaming hands came to caressed Sakura's breasts, squeezing and playing with her in a doll like manner. 

"Let m-me- go", She pleaded, face turned and eyes closed, she bit her tongue until blood oozed between her teeth; the shame of what he was doing with her body felt far worst than any phisical pain she knew to date. 

"I'm warning you, let her GO!" Tobirama came to rest one hand on his enemy turned partner's shoulder, albeit on the subtle side. His eyes spoke what his tongue couldn't and upon realization of a crafted plan hidden cleverly from their enemy, Madara kept up his act, except that this, his seemingly obsesseive reaction, was no act. Zetsu's meddling fucking fingers roamed the trembling kunoichie's skin, both exposed and covered parts. His sneer was just, and pulled from the Uchiha an equal response. 

Black tipped digit cradled Sakura's fragile looking jaw in the palm of its hand and upon making contact with Madara's mismatched orbs, he angled her face and forced his tongue into her bleeding mouth; a deliberate attempt in trying to coax a better reaction from his former leader. 

"NGHH-UGH!" Sakura spluttered during his explorative, feeling him pushing his inhumane tongue farther into her cavern. God gracious, had it not been for Tobirama's hand secured firmly over his right shoulder, keeping his feet glued to the floor; then Madara would have unleashed full force the true extent of his inner madness. The kind that was beginning to simmer over the more Sakura was forced to endure this humilition. 

Complete fucking indignation was what it were. A heavy coat of shame for having been rendered defenseless before her enemy as he toyed with her body. Sakura couldn't stand this sort of humiliation any longer but dispite her valiant efforts in warding off Zetsu's advances, her struggles were rendered futile once more. 

'Think Sakura, think!' , her inner dialogue worked tirelessly. 'think girl!' it howled in her ears and overworked her mind. With her head craned back, one hand squeezing her right breast and the tongue of this monster claiming her very own, the only thought that came to mind were surrender; utter and complete surrender to him and the madness surrounding her. To put to ease her body and mind for she had fought too long, worked too hard and now it was time to sleep; to let it all go and put to rest her own war. 

Thus she gave in. 

Madara was first to notice it. He was first to notice the fight leaving her system, to see it gave way to becoming a lump of tired, lifeless flesh with in the arms of Zetsu. His eyes, dam them, comprehended as much but his thoughts refused to fully give in. He was sure his first instinct about this woman were true. She was a heartfull fighter, a woman not easily bullied nor forced to surrender under the twiddling thumbs of a tyrannical bastard; after all, wasn't he but only a while ago, the sole definition of such a statement?, Never the less, he knew with in his heart, as blackened and shrivelled up as it were, that there were still some fight left in his woman. 

"SAKURA, LISTEN TO ME!" He resorted to reasoning. "DON'T LET HIM GET THE BEST OF YOU, PUSH YOUR WAY THROUGH NO MATTER WHAT". Tobirama's grip on his shoulder increased its pressure as he trashed about during his tirade. "REMEMBER WHAT I PROMISED YOU. DO IT IF NOT FOR YOUR SELF THEN FOR YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR COMRADES, YOUR HOME!" Unknowingly Madara reached out an ungloved hand towards her, eyes still glued to Zetsu while he continued to violate her body indiscriminately. "SAKURA FIGHT- FIGHT- FIGHT FOR-"

"ARGGGH- YOU FUCKING-ARGHH!!!"

Harshly, she was slammed into the broken floor following that wrenching scream. With his cords still yet imbedded into her skin, he trashed about wildly with one hand pressed against his bleeding mouth. In the flash of an eye, and mostly due to his momentary laps, Tobirama appeared near his line of vision; a kunai in hand and began to dislodged his extended limbs from the chocking pinkette's form. Wildly he chopped each attached piece while his counterpart used the opening Sakura made to their full advantges. 

Soon Sakura was being protected by Lord Second as their Uchiha counterpart tore into the flesh of one still screaming Zetsu... "Princess, look at me" Nidaime whispered, managing to fully sway her attention towards him and not the image of Madara murdering their enemy. "Good, now breathe", he coaxed, except she couldn't, not when a piece of Zetsu rested on her tongue. His blood tasted differently from what she knew blood to be. Not irony or salty in the least, but bitter. Bitter and putrid, and immediately she began to cough up the remains of his bottom lip; flushing the remains of his blood and kiss out of her system before sinking to the bottom of an unknown but aluring darkness. " Shit", He spat. .  
"OI, UCHIHA, IS IT TIME YET?"

 

"ALMOST!!", Madara returned. "WHAT'S WRONG?" 

"JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP NOW. WE NEED TO GET HER TO TSUNA AT ONCE!!". 

...................................


	8. ................Final Stand Pt.1.................

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a long break guys. Im so sorry for the hold up(*´﹃｀*). Been out of the country on business. Came home after a 15 hours long journey last night and so this is what I got for ya.....  
> ♥*♡∞:｡.｡˚̩̥̩̥( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )*̩̩͙✩｡.｡:∞♡*♥ENJOYYYYY!!!!!!!!

........The final stand.. Pt.1….......... 

.........................HAIKU(8)....................

            DON'T CRY WILD GEESE,  
                          
   IT ISN'T THE SAME EVERYWHERE-

            THIS FLOATING WORLD  
                                   
                                -Kobayashi Issa    

                                             1763 - 1828.

.................O0O0O0O0O0O0...............

    Wind, wild and gushing, it rushed through them all; meandering it's way around each abled and non abled soul that bore witness to Sakura's and Madara's hidden battle. Prickling their skins as if they'd been kissed by Ice's frosted lips, this new wave of information, of evidence  proving Obito's claim, had finally imbedded it's claws in to their bruised flesh. 

  Eyes wide open, mouths agape; their hearts mimicked each others as their minds tried it's best to comprehend this new twist, this new plot that showed great potential of being the end; the end of them all, that were. More than a little bit daunting, but then again death has always been a welcoming host, but never a welcomed guest....  

Prepared they were to lay their lives on the line; a noble, a must sacrifice in ensuring their longevity upon kami's green earth. However, the notion of sacrifice, as martyred like as it sounds had never been more frightening as it were right this very instant. Madara Uchiha had proven himself one time too many their worst and greatest enemy through out history's lengthy tale. And now, they all bore witness as said being found himself trapped beneath the twiddling thumbs of a new enemy; one of his own deceitful, deliberate making. 

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. A one sided fable that lead many astray. Forced into a brief alliance under the false pretences of evening the scores had sent far too many crashing into graves dug by their own two hands. Unfortunately, in their cases the enemy of their enemy turned out to be their greatest foe....... Sakura's brief time spent battling the Uchiha had somewhat spared them from a fate they all thought they had been fully prepared for. And had it not been for his sudden show of questionable interest in the Godaime's sole progeny, then the frightening vision of Madara's newly found heart were sure to be meet with just apprehension.  

Yamanaka's gift of insight and telepathy were noted as treasured gifts from the gods themselves. One of the many revered clans forever coveted by numerous Nations, allied or not, but owned by only one since it's founding. The leaf had managed to secure such beautiful treasures with in their iron fisted grasps, and as such, arguments against the blonde heiress's vision were zero to none. 

Tongues weighed heavily against their dried parch pallets. Confusion ran a mock of wary senses as the tedious promise of more fights yet to come chilled them to their very cores. This couldn't be happening. Soldiers were few and sparse. Supplies had already dwindled down to a mere twenty percent if not less, depending on each individual's calculations. Though team seven and the leaf's past leaders lent their strength, their courage, truth were, that they too had found them selves ridiculously out matched by the Uchiha. The raw fight, pure fury and that self righteous sort of conviction he carried with him proved to be too magnanimous even for eight Kages mighty grasp. And now to see him this beaten into such a startling state by one of his very own, cowardice rang the mood, and soon it lovingly wrapped it's able hands around their beating hearts. Then again how could it not, when absolute defeat as ominous and absolute as a guillotine loomed high above their heads ?....... 

"NOW THAT YOU'VE SEEN WHAT WE'VE BEEN DEALING WITH FOR THE LAST HOUR OR SO, SHINOBIES OF THIS NEW ALLIED MOVEMENT. MAKE YOUR CHOICE. STAND WITH ME AND I'LL FIGHT WITH YOU OR- "... Madara's tone held no traces of doubt. Hard edged and lethal his words were spoken with such welcoming promises. Aside from the irifutable fact that he was just moments ago their greatest threat, feelings of hope soon blossomed with in each beating heart.  But that promise lasted no longer than sixty fleeting seconds for he quickly did a complete one eighty; snuffing that tiny flicker of hope they all felt bursting into fruition.

" OR? " Carefully Tsunade repeated that doubtful word; her eyes squinting from a known sort of suspicion, the expected kind.

"OR" He smirked... "I TAKE THE PRINCESS AWAY WITH ME AND YOU CAN ALL BE SPARED FROM THIS MISERABLE EXISTENCE YOU LABEL YOUR LIVES; BY THE HANDS OF MY FORMER SUBORDINATE OBVIOUSLY. IT'S QUITE SIMPLE ACTUALLY"... 

" Son of a-"

"Are you sure that's the best approach to our new situation, Uchiha? ".....

Heads snapped in Tobirama's direction, most already having came to their own conclusions regarding the outcome of this drawn out battle.  
"AS I RECALLED!" And yes, Nidaim-sama's voice rose an octave higher as well, as he tried to garner the field's attention.  "YOU MADE A PROMISE TO THE PRINCESS, MORE THAN ONCE ACTUALLY.... ARE YOU REALLY ABOUT TO GO BACK ON YOUR WORD?"......

Well no arguments there but Tobirama had him by the spikey unkept ends on his Raven mane. His reply came in the form of an irritant scowl, then followed by a quited growl in Kakashi's direction for the silver nin had begun to lightly sooth his partially covered fingers across Sakura's restful face...  How dare he indeed, thought the once believed tyrant. To shower such unbound attention upon the blossom of his eye; surely Sakamo's CHILD knew not his rightful place?  But be that as it may, Senju had definitely hit the nail on it's head and as much as he would have enjoyed irritating the fucking shit out of him, Madara knew better.  
"You just reminded me of why i fucking loath you this much"...  

" Ha, the feeling's mutual my olden enemy, now-"

Sounds of earth cracking beneath the force of something heavy, and of not so far off foot steps halted Lord Second's smug retort. Heads flew towards the source and far off in the distance nothing but stark white distorted figures shone like a beacon atop the rocky horizon. On reflex each balled their fists and stood their grounds. Almost instantly Tobirama appeared beside Madara and upon spotting the snarling face of their enemy, both men sprung into action post haste. 

"LISTEN UP. THIS IS IT EVERY ONE!" Madara pointed towards the head of the approaching heard. "YOU SEE THAT THING UP IN FRONT, HE'S OURS, GOT IT?". ...... None answered, but the raw feel of determination spoke loudly for Madara. "GOOD. JINCHURIKY, BRAT!" Both boys anxiously bristled at him; evidence of such were visible in the grinding of their teeth and furrowing of their bruised up foreheads. "YOU'RE BOTH RESPONSIBLE FOR OBITO, SET THE OTHER TAIL BEASTS FREE. OROCHIMARU, GUIDE THEM!"

Instantly all three mentioned shinobies went to work. The time for arguments were behind them for danger loomed not too far beyond their line of vision.

"KAGES OF THE PAST AND PRESENT!"  No more needed to be said after that for they all knew what was needed of them. 

"Who left him incharge?", Whispered Hashirama but one warning glance from his younger brother instantly unnerved him, resulting in his hasty departure . "ALRIGHT, YOU HEARD THE MAN SOLDIERS, YOU'RE WITH US, NOW PULL YOUR SELVES TOGETHER FOR THE ENEMY OUT NUMBERS US FIVE TO ONE!".... After his given command, Lord First left Madara with one last nod. 

"As for you two", said being strongly gestured towards Tsunade whom worked tirelessly to heal her student's open wounds and Kakashi, whose lap safely nestled her head. Bending on one knee, he gently guided warm fingers through her pink mane; now realizing just how much he actually grew to admire their delicate strands in such a short amount of time.... One breath in, two breaths out, his face transformed from that hardened edge it carried seconds ago into an unimaginable expression resembling that of sincerity and adoration...... 

"Your tasks, present and Future Hokage is to keep her safe and away from this war"....... Seconds transpired before he sighed and then rose to his feet; now towering majestically above their heads.... With his back turned, Madara Uchiha walked a few paces away, but not far enough though, for his last words as unorthodox and abnormal sounding as his former, especially coming from a man like him, still managed to sunk themselves into the Godaime's and Copy-nin's baffled minds........ 

"Tell her she was right. The fault is indeed is mine and mine alone to bare and as such the blame I fully accept, the burden I accept. True to my spoken promise I shall remain............It is time to bring to conclusion this war"................ 

Faster than the speed of light the Uchiha vanished from their line of visions and almost as if they were capable of reading minds, Tsunade's eyes collided with that of Kakashi's in a short show of mirrored incomprehension. Time ticked on by speedily before either of the two, mainly Kakashi, broke their peace.  

"Uh-what-"

"Leave it alone Hatake"..... The honey eyed blond quietly gave her warning,  but her tone left no room for argument's case. Besides, judging from the creases furrowing her bruised forehead and that focused fire she kept burning in her twin orbs, Hatake Kakashi knew that she too were trying to make head and tail of this whole fucked up situation they'd been plundered into....... 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Up in the near distance, monotone faces of an enemy they thought they had rid themselves of, made their last move. Lord first, third, fourth, Tsuchikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama and the former Jinchuriky vessel of the Sand, Kazekage-sama, stood their grounds before the last survivors of the allied nations. Behind them rookie nine, well what was left of them atleast, swallowed their fears like wise the other soldiers. Just when they thought they had seen the last of white Zetsu, his counterpart, Black, had just gone and done the unthinkable. Their enemies were numerous and spread across a wide array of land scape. Their steps precise and packed with energy; an insult to the many wary souls now ready to fight their last fights. 

"STAND YOUR GROUND EVERY ONE!"  
Lord fourth reminded. His tone laced with conviction and a sort of bravery that awoken tired bones... "LEAVE NONE ALIVE!"

"YOU HEAR THAT SOLDIERS!"... Garaa, the sand's honourable Kazekage followed suit. "YOUR VICTORY BECOMES ABSOLUTE THE MOMENT THEY STOP BREATHING. LEAVE NONE ALIVE!"......

.................."H.      A.     I!"..................

.

.

.

"Are you  finally done with your speech?"....

" Tsk!"..... Seriously this white haired bastard knew just how to penetrate his skin; never stopping until he was met with bone.... "I'm starting to believe that 'Civility' has abandoned you Senju"....

Mentioned man smirked lightly. His hands folded neatly after he had discarded his banged up head wear... "That's pretty rich coming from some one like you Uchiha!".....

" Ha, had it not been for that promise, your head would have been rolling at the base of my feet by now. But another time another place I presume!"....

Nidaime- sama was well in tuned to the other's mood changes, the manner in which he spoke and as such he knew when the other's words were nothing but mere jests and when they were not... "Remind me then to thank your sleeping beauty, Bastard"......

" Oh I will, you bet ur high and mighty ass i will".....

Vision of black Zetsu hastily making his way towards them both soon brought an end to their humorous banter.... They watched with arms folded and teeth bare, eyes narrowed but filled with such heat that they truly personified the leaf's given motto  'THE WILL OF FIRE' more than they knew in that moment..... 

"You ready to take this fucker down once and for all Uchiha?"

The answer to that question came in the form of cracking knuckles and gritted teeth.... "Let him COME"....... 

                                  
     


	9. ......The final stand. Pt.2.........mm....

.... The final Stand.. Pt. 2...........

........................HAIKU(9)....................

                
                TSUKI  NO DE NO

           KUZA NI KAZA FUKU  
       
                 HOTOTOGISU.

                                           ... Shiki

...................O0O0O0O0O0..................

        Heat. Like liquid fire it stings but barely so. As though it were an unspoken promise of something much deeper; a prequel or prologue into a tale that'll singe you from the inside out. God her blood was boiling and it continued to as the feel of a known energy coated her barely healed wounds. Hands aglow she knew, swept over her outwardly unconscious frame while clashes of anger raged on hellishly beyond this seemingly passed out state. 

Incredible indeed Sakura thought in her beaten form.  Her chakra had dwindled down to such an alarming extent that even a week's long slumber would have proven insufficient enough in reclaiming that which she had lost.  Desperately she tried to move her limbs, shifting if she could; though on the inside it felt possible, but on the outside she still remained a motionless pile of abused meat under the depleting life force of her mentor. Battle cries filtered in like distant howls; echoing frightfully. The scent of blood, as familiar and unwelcomed as it were, drifted in aggressively. Whether or not they were her own or her friends, her comrades, or her enemy's remained a mystery for Sakura was slowing dying. 

Aside from this still ongoing slaugther that knew not an end and persisted depsite having already having it's fill, She too fought on unfortunately. Stuck in a war of her own behind closed lids and under numb limbs, Haruno Sakura was slowly battling the able blades of death; relentless in her refusal to bow beneath their weight, just yet. However, the truth as ugly and unwelcomed it stood, once again proved to be one hell of a dam pill to swallow. 

      But swallowed she did. She had to.

All of Tsunade's efforts were being wasted for her body had sustained too much damage and the worst of them slept beneath the surface. She knew it, and the Hokage most definitely did as well. But silently Tsunade persisted, quietly offering prayers to what ever form of deity resided in the heavens... Ohh Sakura heard her alright. Words spoken not by lips and tongue but through the wavering flow of her very own life force; she heard them. Never the less, no amount of chanting on her shishou's part were going to cut it this time around. Zetsu's darkened tendrils had embedded themselves further than the mere surface of her flesh, borrowing as deeply as her mind and even beyond; into that place which slept her reserves. Thus explaining the sudden disaperance of her master's mark, the seal of longevity. 

Her nerves were begining to give out from her toes coming up. Evidence of such were made as pain's existence began to ebb dreadfully slow, giving way to a numbing sensation. Sakura's body, they knew, had already adapted that ominous glow the dead loved quite intimately. But her heart fought on. Its rhythm thumped heavily against her chest, dancing in sync to chaos's wild tune. She sensed them all, albeit in a fogged up kind of way, but never the less, Sakura sensed them by the ticking seconds. Dying wasn't such a sad thing was it? To leave behind the ones you loved, cherished, or on the verge of appreciation, all for an unknown afterlife. 

But to be forgotten; to just be a passing memory of the person you once were, whom once existed. Now that spelt the true definition of sadness.... Subconsciously clenching her swollen jaws, She finally managed to muster every last ounce of Chakra Zetsu hadn't been able to steal. Her senses fell over the entire expanse of the beyond repair battle field. Stealing a quickened breath, she combed through each fighting presence until her mind found the ones she cherished more than her own miserable existence. 

From Tsunade's wavering essence she passed. Then onto Kakashi, whom she knew still cradled her head upon his lap. It was quite a familiar feeling, this one. And a sweet sort of sensation bloomed as with the memories they'd share since Sasuke's defection and Naruto's absence. Conjured images blossomed of days spent lazing by his side instead of training. Long purposeless hours spent with them both simply laying there while they slowly began to mend the hollowed holes dug into their lives; a carved out darkness left in their chest as their team fell apart. Memories of them holding each other as they fell asleep; as they gradually overstepped that blurred line of that of Sensei and Student. They had never been intimate beyond the act of kissing, and slow purposeful touches. But, Sakura still loved the man as much as she respected him; even after he'd finally came to his senses, placing a full stop to their intimate gestures. 

They'd moved on... the end. 

Far too easily she was able to locate the others. First Shino her ever so faithful bug using friend, then Kiba their canine counterpart, before moving onto team Gai. Ten-ten came first followed by Lee, but something felt wrong, awfully wrong at that. An unsettling emotion started to boil in her chest for tried as she might, Sakura couldn't for the love of kami sense Neji amongst the mix. Hinata's chakra flowed towards her in beautiful fragrances of lavender and as she knew Neji's, were never lacking behind. That boiling feeling from earlier awoken and fire as hot as molten lava threatened to burst her veins. 

What sort of emotion was this?

Whose pain was this?

Questions she harboured for sorrow began to settle as though it were one with the cool night's air. This couldn't be happening, Neji couldn't be.....

      
         Dead?.........

Dear God. Inside she wept, but unknowingly, tears slid freely, visibly down both eyes. Fire blazed a trail in her veins, and sorrow coated her skin. Tears came as easily as breathing for truth be a heartless murderer, and faster it was killing her. 

          
      Neji Hyuuga was no more. 

Frantically she searched out the others now with fear of the worst tailing behind. Combing over her team mates one after the other, she left each with a sigh of relief, thanking kami silently for his continued kindness and grace, until she was met with Ino. 

.

.

.

.

.

"BEHIND YOU YAMANAKA!!"..... Hashirama barely snatched the  blonde heiress out of the enemy's vantage point, sprinting a short distance away after managing to land one fatal blow to her attacker. 

"Do not be distraced young one!", he chided. But having witnessed such a startling expression on the beautiful girl's scratched up face, he schooled his own into one resembling that of understanding...  
"Forgive me young one but distractions are-"

"SAKURA NO!!", She yelled in an alarming fashion, seemingly at him too... Fortunately though, and knowing of the woman's birthed gift, lord first ceased his tongue while he studied her behavior.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She cried out with eyes as large as saucers whilst holding both sides of her head in obvious confusion. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO?"

"Shhhh!!... Calm down Pig", Sakura teased horribly through her mental and physical sufferings. It was a miracle actually how easily she connected with her friend subconciously, and that in it self was no minor feat indeed. Words needed to be said if she were to pass onto the afterlife with not an ounce of regret. "There isn't mu-much time please, just hear me ou-out?"....

Yamanaka fell to her knees and started to sobb uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. Sakura was okay, she had to be. Shaking her head through dismay, she hastly agreed to her best friend's wishes. "Wha-how can i help?"

"Where's Ne-Neji?"

Ino froze....."Neji he- Sakura he!" How could she even begin to explain the passing of their dear beloved friend, their Comrad? After playing the helpless witness to both Ten-ten and Lee's sorrowful cries she couldn't keep it to her self any longer. The knowledge of this frightening truth gripped her heart and wobbly she buckled on both knees. Fortunately again, and like the honorable warrior he were, Hashirama caught her by the waist upon sensing her distraught. Somberly she turned to him in that second and almost instantly, comprehension as bright as day light dawned upon the great ruler.  

"Sendime-sama i need-"

"Say no more", came his kind reply before he hauled her closer to his massive frame. Off they flitted in an instant, both seemingly merging with the wind and promptly landed beside his grandchild and the still sleeping pinkette. As soon as their feet kissed the harsh surface, Ino scrambled towards her best friend as though she were possessed by madness its self

"INO WHAT-?" 

"I'm here, Sakura, I'm here!" Tsunade's words got sliced in half by the blonde's wild movements. Startled spelt the mood amongst all three parties that crowded the Godaime's progeny now, but casting a glance towards her grandfather, Tsunade found it most difficult to swallowing that hardened lump that formed at the base of her throat. 

"Talk to me please Saku, don't do this to us. You can't leave me!". More tears came. 

"NO!....  "No she isnt- she's not going to-" kakashi couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Every one had lost someone in this fight, be it a child, a parent or a friend. But the very thought of loosing some one so painfully precious to him felt as though the enemy had driven a kunai straight into his chest; and it's destination, his beating heart. His eyes fell dead to the world and his hands fell away from cradelling Sakura's head. 

          This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Comprehending the urgency behind this awful request, Ino soon began to channel her best friend's thoughts through her self in order to fulfill this wish, the seemingly very last. 

"I can't hold on any-any longer sensei", She spoke as though she were the very embodiment of Sakura her self. "It hurts so much. Shishou," Ino turned to one silently sobbing Hokage.  "It's no use"... 

"What do you mean?" Said woman cradled her close to her bossom. Her words were chopped, obviously from emotion's cruel  kiss. "I have to try"

More tears slid freely down the Yamanaka heiress's face as her shoulders were being firmly but gently held in place by Hashirama's strong arms. "I wanted to say good-bye. Tell-tell mom and dad i love them-AHH!".... Heat continued to blaze her insides as if she'd been given an injection of pure hot magma. "I- he took it all from me. Zetsu he-"... 

" He- he took-" 

 

Light?...... Yes, a great bright light captured her senses while the sounds of rushing water halted her mid sentence. Sakura knew what this meant, infact she sensed it with every last fiber of her entire being. Oh and how peacefully it felt, as though she was being nestled by kami's warmth itself. 

Her time she knew was up for the end awaited in the form of welcoming peace. Aside from escaping this war that continuously to rages on, some thing else, truth be told called to her. Seemingly guised as a sweet lullaby, that blinding light over on the other end of Sakura's mind lulled her towards it's presence as though it were a beacon; and her, it's willing prey. 

Panic, fear, horror. Emotions that struck Tsunade's heart for Sakura's pulse ceased its rhythm beneat her hold almost instantly.  Knowing what this meant, the inevitable truth, the absolution, gave way to hysteria, causing the elder woman to loose her last semblence of composure..  " HE WHAT- INO, ZETSU DID-?"... Madly she screamed at the poor girl, whose face mirrored that of her own and Kakashi's. Eyes dead with defeat, they stared at the dead mass of flesh that now eternally slept beneath their gazes. 

Sakura was gone. Like Neji, she was no more, taking hope with her and leaving nothing behind but anger, pain and absolute heartache.  

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEME PULL. KURAMA AND I WIL NEED TO-!" Naruto froze. This abrupt change captured not only Sasuke's attention but one overly complying Obito and Orochimaru of coarse, whose face seemed far from bewildered but close to horror. Inwardly all seven other tailed beats stopped trying to free them selves the moment both Kurama and Gyuki ceased their momevments. Turning to regard the highly revered nine tails JINCHURIKY whom remained shelterd beneath his demon's chakra form, Bee and Eighto realized all too late what Kurama suspected all too soon. 

And like the turbulent downpour of water crashing over a rocky ledge, a water fall of emotions began to well up with in; emotions that belonged to his vessel, Naruto; emotions that he too would begin to feel upon finally merging as one with his master. Pain crept into his heart, as it did Naruto's and with in the moment it took both Obito and his younger clan's mate Sasuke, to meander their way towards the truth, their blonde counter part lost his fucking mind. 

      "Sa   -K.   U.  R.  A!!!!"......

Kami, he howled as did Kurama. A bright beacon of orange meshed with yellow, all in the form of a spirited kyuu, lifted its head to the heavens and cried out his master's pain. The entire battled field stilled their act of violence and bore witnesses to the boy and his beast's distraught, to their anguish. To Naruto , Sakura was a part of the family he'd always wanted, as did Sasuke and the others he soon came to associate his friends. But, the members of his team, Sai, Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke even Baa-chan were all regarded as his family. First they took Jiraiya from him and now Sakura. Heaven wasn't being fair and hell was a greedy place. They took their fill, leaving the rest of them to carry on as though life and death were simply truths they needed to accept. 

"SAKURA, GOD NO!"...... 

Sasuke's head snapped towards the last place he'd seen his once team mate and friend. With Sharpened eyes he found her easily amongst the broken ruines of his former sensei, friend and Hokages. It seemed that the years he'd spent away from the village and their stuffling companies did little in means of washing their presence from his heart, and as such it wept silently, gracefully for the one he never thought he cared about this much. "oh Sakura!" .... 

Turning to his left, the image of Naruto and his monster howling away at the heavens brought forth a sickening feeling of dread, one he thought he had hardened his heart against since the slaughtering of his clan.  Of-coarse she meant the world to their idiot friend. And truth be told, he knew she was probably the closest thing to an actual daughter in the eyes of the leaf's godaime. And now, after having being made the sole reason behind their enemy's sudden turn of heart, Sasuke Uchiha now feared terribly for them all. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

Perched high above their heads, Madara, Tobirama and Zetsu ceased their battle momentarily. Howling, that's what did it, that and the screams of the Yamanaka heiress's pain. Not knowing if he possessed a heart, a beating one in the form of this re-animated monstrosity, was a question he had just been given the answer to. Faster than lightening he came upon them, leaving one of the Senju offspring with their enemy. 

His descent shook the grounds amongst the soldiers as fighting once again retook its former dance. There, laid at the base of his feet slept the woman, no young girl, he had so foolishly fell in love with just mere hours ago. The severing of a bond he hadn't felt since the days of his brothers reawoken life into his dead heart.  Madara stood above them, the ones his Sakura called her family. Seconds of incomprehension ticked on by while eyes, mismatched and full of bewilderment bore into the body of his pink headed beauty. 

       SHE COULDN'T BE GONE!!

But she was. So dead looking Sakura slept on into an afterlife with out him, alone and perhaps at peace, Madara thought. Peace, he couldn't find it now, couldn't fathom the notion of peace for how could he even begin to function now that his reason for such a thing had been so selfishly snatched from him?

Those dam eyes, calculating and precise, they danced from Sakura's head to her toes; searching relentlessly for any sign resembling that of life. Even as the orange flashes of the leaf's demonic vessel launched himself over head, heading no doubt towards the darkened monster, Madara continued to search until there was nothing else left to find. 

My fucking god, she was DEAD!.... And madness had just begun. Life, mattered not when reasons for trying were snuffed out like Midnight's lanterns. Not when beauty was trampled on and taken to the heavens because Kami was a jealous FUCKING bastard that sought to steal every ounce of happiness since the day of his birth.  

"Forgive me, dear one", he sighed; tell tale signs of his acceptance as he swept for the final time hands that astonishingly quivered, through her hair. "I fear i will not find you in my afterlife, but avenge you I promise, I will"..... 

Hashirama was taken aback so far by his former best friend's unorthodox behavior. Though they had been enemies for years, anguish born from this loss swept through him as if it were his very own. Tighter he held Ino against his chest for the pretty little thing couldn't stop her tears from falling. The last straw indeed for them all as Madara placed one last kiss against his newly found beloved's deathly lips. 

The end was near, and comfortably it slept visibly in the mismatched eyes of one Uchiha Madara.........

 

 

 

    


End file.
